


No Answer

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	No Answer

For the last week and a half, the unsub had been sending live video feeds straight into the BAU as he tortured his victims. He kept them for no longer than a couple days and during that time, they experienced unimaginable pain. The other thing? They were all connected to one of the members of the BAU in some way. Former victims, a family friend of JJ’s, liaisons. Every victim was connected to a member of the BAU for maximum psychological torture. This was about the team, not the actual victims.

The team was close, with Garcia getting closer and closer to tracking his location with each video. She had to narrow down proxies every time, and this guy was good, going through dozens, if not hundreds of proxies every time he sent out a feed.

As they searched and scoured through the files they had thus far, comparing notes with the profile, another video came up on the screen. The mask they’d come to know popped up. It was like a bad horror movie. “I’ve got another victim,” the distorted voice claimed, stepping out of the frame and revealing a young woman in her lingerie, strung up by chains and bleeding from small cuts on her arms and legs. 

No one could recognize her. She had a blindfold over her eyes. But the second Spencer walked back into the round table room with his cup of coffee, it dropped out of his hand and to the floor. “No!” In an instant, the tears welled up in his eyes, unable to peel his gaze away from the screen. This couldn’t be happening. How did he even know? No one knew…

“Who is she?” Hotch asked. Unfortunately, by the look on Reid’s face, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

“She’s…she’s my girlfriend,” he said through shaky breaths. “We’ve been dating for eight months…Hotch, we have to find her. I c-can’t lose her. I can’t.” He felt his breath catch in his throat as he began to hyperventilate. His lungs were on fire. He’d just seen her this morning. Less than three hours ago, he’d kissed her goodbye and told her to have a good day at work.

Everyone gathered around him, trying to make sense of the fact that he even had someone who he was hiding from the team, no less that she was now in danger. “We’ll find her, kid,” Morgan said confidently. “I promise.” It was a good thing Reid wasn’t looking at him, because his eyes were fixed in horror on the screen. Reid’s girlfriend was dangling from chains and doing her best to remain calm. 

“Do you want to hear her voice?” the man asked, walking up to Y/N’s side and grazing it slightly with the tip of his knife. “Say hello to your boyfriend, love.” Spencer watched, the anger curling his hands into fists, as this man caressed his girlfriend’s cheek and ran his hand running through her hair. “Say hello.” 

His voice was more insistent this time and she gasped against the cool metal. “Spencer don’t come here!” she screamed. “He just wants to fuck with you all, don’t give him what he wants.” Just before he cut the feed, Spencer watched Y/N wince, the tip of the knife cutting into her side. Her muscles spasmed as she tried to pull away, but the chains kept her from going to far. And then he couldn’t see either of them anymore.

Immediately, Spencer spun around in anger, picking up a container of pens from off the table and hurling them toward the window. “When I get my hands on him-”

“We’ll do whatever the circumstances dictate,” Hotch finished.

But Spencer wasn’t having it. “You better hope you get to him first, Hotch.”

Garcia had seen everything from her place in the office, so apparently, he not only knew how to gain access to the Bureau, he knew that Garcia wasn’t with them at the time. “How is she connected?” she asked, before glancing at Reid. 

“My girlfriend.” He didn’t even look up as Garcia scurried back to her lair to grab her laptop and bring it into the conference room. 

The moment she came back, she sat at the table and started her run down. “I have it narrowed down to this 10 square mile location, but the second I zero in past here, he’s going to notified and whoever he has…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. With Reid right behind her, she couldn’t say that the second she started narrowing the location down further, his girlfriend was probably dead. 

She said nothing. So far, they’d narrowed down the suspect pool to a white man in his 40s or 50s with money. With the amount of research that had been done on the members of the team, he had to have a lot of time on his hands, which presumably meant that he had money to take care of himself while he continued his crime spree. Due to the depravity of his crimes and the fact that having a live video feed was of the utmost importance, they also concluded that he likely had no personal connection to the team; the part of the crime that got him off was the psychological torture he inflicted on the team. “Do it, Garcia,” Hotch said. “We’re not giving him the chance to get away.”

Doing as she was told, Garcia typed away at the keyboard, narrowing down the location in a matter of about 30 seconds. “Sending it to your phones now.”

Without a word, Spencer turned around, grabbed his vest and ran down to the car as the rest of the team followed closely behind. 

—-

It had been approximately 5 hours since Y/N had been taken, and as they drove, Spencer couldn’t help but imagine the pain she’d gone through. Being taken by a killer himself, he knew the physical pain she’d endured, but psychological torture seemed to be this unsub’s MO, and he understood that all too well. “We go in first,” Morgan said, turning toward Reid and noting the fire in his eyes. “We’re gonna get her out of there.” 

The building was small, but isolated, which is why it hadn’t been found. There was a car outside, so at least, as far as they knew, he, and in turn, Y/N, were still here.

As they walked the musty halls of the building, Spencer heard a scream, hurrying passed Morgan and pushing the door open. “Back away!” he screamed, his throat raw with anger.

“Spence, don’t,” she whispered, grunting as the unsub let her chains down. She collapsed like a paper doll on the floor, exhausted and in pain. Without a thought for anything but his own anger, Spencer lunged toward the unsub, knocking the knife out of his hand. He reeled back over and over again, hitting him in the jaw and reveling in the way his bones crunched under his hands. 

A mass of screams filled his ears as he hit the man over and over again. “Kid, enough!” Morgan pulled him off, Reid’s strength taking him by surprise. “It’s over.”

The unsub was no longer moving, though he was still alive. JJ peeled his mask off, and as they’d figured, none of them had any idea who he was. Pulling away from Morgan, Spencer collapsed to the floor by his girlfriend’s side. “Baby, it’s me,” he breathed. “It’s okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

With every ounce of strength she had, she crawled into his lap, sobbing silently. “Who is he?” she asked. “Why did he do this?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “That’s the problem with this job. Sometimes…you just don’t know.”


End file.
